


One Temptation

by Pixelleci



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, King George - Freeform, Lots of Angst, M/M, Royalty, Sapnap and George might be something, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, i swear I’ll finish this one, lots of fluff for your angsty souls, manipulating Dream, minecraft come true, possibly smut I’ll put warnings, slowburn, some Fundy and Dream moments too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelleci/pseuds/Pixelleci
Summary: Clay will always protect George.No matter how many times it takes.Even if his ways are debatable.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you for reading my fanfic :) I don’t mind of the CC find this, and you can share this fic wherever! I just read Protected on here and got very inspired for my own royalty AU plot. 
> 
> With that being said, this is a mature book! There might be some smut scenes, but you can skip past them because I’ll put warnings.
> 
> Yes, I know that Dream is 21 and that George is 24, but for the sake of the prologue they’re the same age shshsj 
> 
> Enjoy! -Pixel

_Thwack._

__Thwack._ _

___Bong!_ _ _

___“Hey!” A voice shouts from the other side of the fence._ _ _

___“Sorry…”_ _ _

___A young boy with blond hair pops out from behind the fence, hair mussed from what seemed to be an accident on the other boy’s part. They both seemed to be no older than six, one with dark brown hair and a sheepish look, the other blond with an amused grin._ _ _

___“I didn’t think there was anyone on the other side,” the brunet mumbles, and the blond drops away before hoisting himself up and over._ _ _

___He lands ungracefully on the floor with a _flop _on the hard dirt.___ _ _

_____“I know. Nobody is supposed to be right outside the castle walls.” The boy sits up, brushing himself off, and the sheepish youngster holds the wooden sword closer to himself._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m Clay.” _Clay _beams, holding out his hand. The unnamed boy is quiet, staring at his hand like it’s a threat. “I won’t hurt you,” he promises, urging the other boy to accept the greeting.___ _ _ _ _

_______“...I’m George.” Finally, there comes an answer. However, _George _does not take Clay’s hand. The hand eventually falls, but the smile doesn’t.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“So, you’re the prince?” Clay asks excitedly, bouncing on his heels like he’s about to get candy. George grips his sword tighter, and gives a shy nod. He’s used to people reacting like this, but he’s never met a boy his age that will talk to him for things other than lessons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“We can play together! I was practicing my patrolling, since my father said I’ll be a knight in the castle one day. Look, I have a sword too!” A stick is brought out from somewhere behind the blond boy, and George raises an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The only thing _sword-like _about it is that it’s sharp on the end Clay isn’t holding.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“We can play when you have a real sword. It would be unfair,” declares George, nodding to the half-assed stick-sword that Clay is sporting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Clay pouts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________George grins, for the first time, and his shyness is dissipating. He was enticed by the idea of playing together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Come back tomorrow after lunch. I’ll bring you a sword… and we can play,” George decides finally, and Clay nods in agreement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I’ll see you tomorrow Prince George!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________And so he does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________= = = = = = = = = = = = =_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Some years later…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Thwack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Thwack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Bong!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Clay!” George’s distinct whine and Clay’s familiar laughter can be heard through the garden. They’re outside, so they’re allowed to use their outside voices. You’d think that wouldn’t matter when you’re twelve years old._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The castle likes to keep a tight leash on George and his personal knight in training._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“You’re such a cheater.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Clay is in fact not a cheater, but George is a rather sore loser. Clay rests his proper wooden sword over his left shoulder, and is still chuckling when he approaches George, who is rubbing the back of his head with a sour look on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“It’s only natural. I’m meant to be your hero! And it’s probably best that you don’t have to worry about fighting that much,” Clay says, words holding truth and teasing behind them. George takes it a little more seriously, a frown expressing across his features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I don’t need a hero… and I like training. Even though you cheat all the time, it’s fun. It gets me out of ball dancing lessons.” George feigns a gag. Clay snickers, and it fades into a genuine smile, squeezing the other boy’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Yeah, yeah.” A hand waves in the air dismissively, and the two boys settle on ending their training for today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Have you had your horseback riding lessons yet?” Clay asks suddenly, a glint in those emerald eyes. A shade George can pinpoint as near gold, but just as pretty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I’ve had a few. They won’t let me get on the big horses just yet,” George explains, brow raised skeptically. Clay is known for a life of fun, and a life of crime, something George isn’t keen on when he doesn’t want to be grounded for a week._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Lame. I’ll teach you the big horses.” It looks like Clay’s plan isn’t changing, and George can’t be surprised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Just exasperated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The walk to the barn is filled with their chatting, playful banter, and they make a quick stop to hang up their practice swords. Clay reassures George they won’t be going anywhere today, and that he mainly just wants to speed up the process of learning to ride a horse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________George doesn’t complain because he’s rather excited now. Always when it’s one of Clay’s plans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“What’re you boys doin’ here?” A man asks, a cap upon his head and leaning against a pitchfork. Another stablehand, it seems. He looks old and wrinkly, also a bit of an asshole, George notes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Just checking out the horses, sir!” Clay answers gleefully. The stablehand raises an eyebrow. “I wanted to show Ge- Prince George my horse, the ones I do my lessons with.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“...Alright. If I hear any trouble, you two won’t be off the hook,” he warns, as if he knows what mischief they often get up to.With innocent smiles, Clay and George bound off into the barn, George being tugged along by the blond ahead of him until they stop at a certain stall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________A horse stood tall behind the gate. A dark brown coat, and a lighter brown mane. The stallion neighed, leaning his head down to sniff at the two before huffing and looking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The nameplate on his stall read _Spirit.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clay reaches out, placing his hand on the snout of Spirit’s face, giving long and gentle strokes before flagging down a tack manager. He points to the horse wordlessly, and after George nods, they finally go get the saddle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“This is Spirit. They said he’s pretty young, but he’s a tame and calm horse. I might be able to have him for the rest of my life,” he adds eagerly, and George chuckles, looking at the intimidating mammal before them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He’s pretty.” Clay pulls his hand away to let George pet him, and then they both have to move so that the tack manager can guide the stallion out and put on the saddle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A few minutes later, George is being guided up on the horse. He looks nervously down to his friend, but he’s given an encouraging look. Wonderful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They head out into the corral, where George keeps a steady walking pace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Speed it up, Georgie!” Clay jokingly calls, and George squeezes Spirit’s sides to get into a trot. Clay is surprised with how much confidence the prince has, displayed by his brief wide eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________George laughs at the reaction, having _more confidence to speed up.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Clay gets a little nervous, because he was supposed to just let George have a test ride. Not canter around the circle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“I’m a little hungry for lunch, why don’t we call it a day?” Clay asks, ignoring the drop in his stomach when George responds with quickening Spirit’s pace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“I think… I’m good!” He calls, grinning slightly to himself and looking over at Clay. Why does he seem so nervous?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Clay extends his hand in an attempt to grab the reins, but he grabs a stirrup briefly which loosens George’s foot from it. The prince has yet to notice, and Clay isn’t sure what to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“You might be, but I’m bored and hungry! We know that’s not a good combination.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“...Alright. I’ll get off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Except, when he attempts to slow Spirit down, his foot isn’t in the stirrup, and he can’t even hold the reins tighter before his back hits the dirt and Spirit’s hooves hitting the ground match the pounding in his head. He hears a muffled something of his name, but he’s blinking away sunlight until his eyes close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________= = = = = = = = = = = = =_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A few years later…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Thwack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Thwack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Thwack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The only sounds audible besides the wooden dummy being hit over and over, are the grunts that come from Clay. Sweat beads down his forehead, and his melded iron sword is doing quite the job in making sure this imaginary enemy is going down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Clay is seventeen. George is too. George’s birthday is coming up soon, and soon he’ll be crowned king._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________George’s father is growing too weak to hold power. His mother died a bit ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Which is why Clay has to try harder than ever to protect the prince until he becomes king. Then, he’ll really have to be on his best behavior._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Dream.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________A whistle brings him out of his thoughts, and his startled green eyes dart over to the source; George. Who had apparently snuck out and brought back some things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________A smile grows on his lips, matching the one on the prince’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Won that war yet?” He jokes, gesturing to the wooden dummy Clay had been beating up. Clay chuckles wiping his face clear with his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Nearly. I have the last enemy in my sights-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Nope. I’m not getting all sweaty. I brought you some water and a protein bar… and was wondering if you wanted to get out for a little while.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Clay hums with interest at such a proposition, picking up the glass of water and chugging it down before sighing. “I’m sure I can make room in my busy schedule.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Dream, your schedule is the same as mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dream is a nickname Clay gained when George got knocked out and delirious when they were twelve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Where are we going?” Dream asks finally, a smile still lingering on his lips as he chomps down on the raisin bar he was brought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“That would ruin the fun of it. C’mon. You’ll be riding.” He can at least tell him that much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________This is interesting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The fact that George is wanting to give Clay a break is heartwarming. He feels a gush of energy at the thought, even though he should be helping George relax with his upcoming coronation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Either way, they inevitably end up tacked up on their respectable horses, and Clay still rides Spirit. George has befriended Spirit despite the time he fell off, he just hasn’t ridden him since._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The trail is long and winding, and George has them pause about ten minutes later by a stream with crystal clear water. The horses drink, and Clay and George relax, chatting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Until an arrow whips by Dream’s head, and it lands to the left of George’s stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Bastards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________He shouldn’t have let his guard down. Especially not in the forest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Clay’s eyes are wide, and their horses are unsettled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“George!” He exclaims, worry lacing his tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________George tries a smile, grunting through the pain shimmering through his left side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Go, _go, _get back to the castle. I’ll stay a little bit more back.” He didn’t need George getting hurt again. His world felt like it was shattering when he saw the blood trickle down his side, the glassy look in his eyes before he saw them no longer and was met with watching him race away on his mare.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Clay follows suit, clicking Spirit quickly into a gallop, aiming towards the castle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________They were so grounded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s coronation day.

Dream was seventeen when he started wearing a porcelain mask, a fake smile plastered on, just so his emotions couldn’t be seen so raw to the world.

Of course, many already knew his face, but those who met him and those who’ve spoken to him before can no longer gage his reactions or speak so carefully when he goes particularly rigid in his features. Now, they’ll never know.

George had insisted that Dream didn’t look best with it, but he slid it on anyway. He felt… better. More protected.

Especially after that arrow had missed Dream and landed in George. He felt responsible for the mishap, and his position was, frankly, in danger if he didn’t straighten up.

He hadn’t been told that, but let’s say that taking the prince for a joyride in unprotected woods is not something they should play around with. And who would disagree? He’s royalty, of course, and Dream has a duty. One that he plans to uphold.

So it seems, the day rolls around. It’s George’s coronation day, and he’s getting fitted into… whatever one would wear for their coronation. Dream doesn’t know how that works per say, but it doesn’t matter to him. He stands respectfully outside, watching maids and servants pass, ignoring the whispers and mumbles. Nosy pricks.

A maid exits George’s bedroom.

“Dream,” she begins to catch his attention, and he turns his head to acknowledge her. “King George would like to see you in his quarters.” Her smile is broad and kind, although Dream can tell it’s forced. As always.

“Thanks,” he mutters, and he switches places, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind himself.

When he raises his eyes, he is flabbergasted.

A crisp blue suit adorns George’s body. Mostly dark, but it’s slightly vibrant; Clay knows George can see blue the best. There are golden designs along the sleeves and shoulders, and it’s pulled together nicely with black and some white. He looks… gorgeous. A soft pair of brown eyes are staring at Clay, and he’s so glad the expression can’t be seen on his face.

Embarrassing.

“Do I look that bad?” George’s lips tilt upwards into a smile. Clay looks away, shaking his head with a little scoff.

“No… you look great.”

“I would hope not to look like a clown in front of the whole kingdom, so, thank you.” George steps over, reaching around to undo the clasp of Dream’s mask. He set it aside, on a cosmetic table beside the door. 

Sweet silence passes.

“The new King presenting himself as the dorkiest around? I’m not sure many would be surprised.” Clay pulls a little grin on his own lips, and George rolls his eyes, nudging the other away lightheartedly.

“You’re an asshole. I’ll make sure you endure the entire two hours of the ball tonight,” George says, leaning down to slide on slick black shoes.

Clay emits a groan, shaking his head. “Anything but that.” 

The look on George’s face is pointed- smug. 

Clay ignores it in favor of picking his mask back up, ready to slide it back on.

“Don’t-“ George’s voice stops him, hands hovering mid air. Clay arches a brow, dropping his hands. “-just until we leave. I don’t see your face that often anymore.”

It’s true, Clay knows. He hesitates, and puts it back down. Only for George. Always for George.

He sees a familiar smile from him, and he knows he made the right choice. The prince, King to be, nears him, placing both hands on both shoulders. “...I like your real smile more than your masked one.”

A knock comes to the door, likely the maid from earlier. It doesn’t give Clay enough of a chance to respond.

“Your majesty, it’s almost time. The chapel is ready for you in five minutes.”

The footsteps fade, and Clay sighs, before he’s sliding the mask back on his face. George looks a little frustrated, but Dream can’t help him. 

“Come on, your majesty. Let’s get you a pretty gold crown.”

George smiles, a little lopsided to Dream, but a smile nonetheless.

—————————

The ballroom is stuffy. 

It’s full of royal pricks, people who think they’re better than everyone, and flirty women looking for a man to protect them. Not to mention the drunk guys dancing around.

Dream stands, shoulders tense, and watching everyone else around them. George had some political business to attend to for the time being, a visiting kingdom being a little important to befriend in times like these. They didn’t want a war over a new king.

“Hey.” A warm hand places itself on Dream’s tense shoulder, before it relaxes under the touch. He meets brown eyes, relishing in the softness they hold.

“Everything sorted?”

“More or less. My father did most of the talking.”

“That’s probably for the best.”

George bumps their shoulders together in retaliation. 

“Come on.”

“What?” Dream arches a brow.

“Just come on.” George’s hand closes around Dream’s wrist, tugging him away from the humid ballroom of selfish assholes, and they don’t stop until they’re outside. The sound of gentle running water from a fountain being their background noise, and the echoes of crowd chatter from the ballroom not too far away.

A garden. They used to visit here a lot.

The moon hangs high, shimmering light upon them in all the right places.

George thinks Dream is ethereal. The golden armor that he knows is green, the glisten of his blonde hair, tied up and out of the way. And… he reaches out, taking his mask off and putting it on a bench nearby. His eyes. Honey, shining eyes, that would be emeralds to anyone else. Clay is even prettier.

It’s unfair for a guard to be prettier than the King.

Suddenly, George is staring at Clay’s hand, seeing him now with a coy look in his eyes.

“Your majesty, might I have this dance?” He requests, not unkindly. 

George feels his face warm up, cheeks turning bright pink before he’s placing his hand in Clay’s.

“I didn’t know you could dance.”

“Then you underestimate me, my king,” Clay coos, and then his hand is settled on George’s waist, George’s hand in his and on his shoulder.

This is ridiculous. 

They both laugh softly, following the faint thrum of music to dance around the garden. Clay spins George, making him fluster more. George grips him when he comes back, looking into his golden crisp eyes.

In one fluid motion, Clay suddenly produces a cornflower, dark blue. Almost matching the color of the fountain water at night. 

The flower is tucked nicely behind George’s ear, and there’s a moment of softness.

Their gazes stay connected, and George’s heart skips a beat. This could happen. His best friend could become so much more. 

The hand George settled on Clay’s shoulder cups his jaw. They’re almost there.

“Your majesty. There’s someone your father would like you to meet.” Another knight speaks up from just across the garden.

When George looks back, Clay already has his mask on, and is nodding respectfully.

George heaves a sigh. It will have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!! Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The HTML format wasn’t working but if anyone can tell me how to do it that would be great sjdjdk 
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
